


Radiate

by nirroca



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Comfort fic, Established Relationship, F/F, cassandra doesn't like thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: After waking in the vault, the sound of thunder is one she doesn’t know she can get used to.And there were so many new things to get used to.---Piper gives comfort to a sole who hates thunderstorms.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Radiate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a little dabble at a new pairing based on a tumble prompt.

After waking in the vault, the sound of thunder is one she doesn’t know she can get used to. 

And there were so many new things to get used to.    
  
There was something about it that was unnerving though - the almost metallic sound of it as it tore through the air after sickly green strikes of lightning hit the irradiated earth. Even the smell of storms was wrong now. As a little girl she used to love watching storms roll through the valley she grew up in, the smell of the wind, the feel of the thunder as it rumbled through her chest, the burn of lightning as it raced across the sky, bright, and then gone.

All of that world she knew was gone.

Piper tells her that it’ll take a while to get used to how much things have changed. And a stubborn part of her doesn’t want to get used to it. She hates that her life has been upended in such a violent way. At the very least she would settle for having Shaun back. But even that seemed like too much to ask for these days.

She shifts as another roll of thunder rattles through the thin metal walls, the structure creaking miserably in the wind and rain that howls outside.

The house that she once knew is right across the street. But she can’t set foot in it. There are too many memories. Too many reminders of the woman she once was. The people she once loved. Of the life she once had.    
  
She sighs, punching the lumpy pillow beneath her and tries to get comfortable in bed. She’s not going to be able to sleep until the storm passes, no matter how hard she tries.    
  
“‘S’dra?” Piper murmurs softly next to her, stirring from her sleep.

“I’m fine Pipes,” Cassandra reassures her quietly.

“No you’re not,” Piper replies, shuffling closer under the thin sheets. Her dark hair tickles the back of Cassandra’s neck as she pulls her into an embrace.   
  
“Maybe,” Cassandra huffs affectionately, letting Piper pull her against her chest without protest. 

As if the universe is to prove Piper’s point, a trail of lightning sizzles through the air outside, so close that the smell of burning ozone lingers in the air. The dim light through the cloudy windows grows green for a second, before an angry crack of thunder - so loud it leaves her ears ringing - echoes through the valley. 

“That was close,” Piper mumbles, tightening her grip on Cassandra’s waist.

“Too close,” Cassandra sighs, thankful for the warmth pressed against her back, keeping her grounded and present in the moment.

They lay there quietly as the storm passes, the thunder becoming a distant rumble as the heavy rain sets in for what's left of the night. The steady flutter of Piper's breath against her neck a warm and steady reassurance of the time that was passing in the cool and rattling dark.

“I’ve got you,” Piper sighs, kissing the back of her neck. Her fingers trace absent patterns on her waist, clever fingers finding the holes in the t-shirt she wears to bed most nights and stroking the skin they find beneath. And although her words are casual, Cassandra can’t help but feel there's something else lingering in them that neither of them are ready to give a voice to yet. 

She feels when Piper finally drifts back to sleep, the distant rumbles of thunder and the steady sound of rain calming now that the worst of the storm was far away from them. Knows because it's the only time she’s ever completely still. Piper was always in motion, her clever mind always racing behind keen eyes and a smile when she was awake, so it was a privilege for her to trust her enough to stop and rest when she was in Cassandra’s company. When she shared the bed that had become ‘theirs’ by unspoken agreement.

“I know,” Cassandra whispers into the darkness, hoping one day she’ll work up the courage to say the three words she wants to say instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
